


I'm Not Over It

by Death_Herself



Series: Only World We Know [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Decisions, Bromance, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Dubious Consent, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Wade, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sorry CablePool shippers, M/M, Protective Peter, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Herself/pseuds/Death_Herself
Summary: A fall out with a friend is hard enough. A fall out with a friend you're in love with is even worse.Spider-Man and Deadpool aim to keep things normal, while Peter Parker and Wade Wilson are at odds with their feelings and each other. Can the stubborn Bromance move past the constant hurt they cause each other or is this the end of #SpideyPoolTeamUp?*This is the sequel toHear Your Sacred Sighs.





	1. When You Left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It made me very happy that you all enjoyed[ Hear Your Sacred Sighs ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8622205/chapters/19770589) so much! I was trying to figure out how to continue and I realized I wanted to steer it in a direction that required making a sequel instead of continuing it.
> 
> This first chapter is a bit bare, it's to set the tone. Sorry!  
> It'll get better!  
> Thank you the read!
> 
> (Tags will be added as I go)

He left Peter.

There was no other way to say it that would make it sound better. No matter how you twist it, that’s exactly what Wade had done. He left Peter Parker who was Spider-Man at the time, alone in the alley.

He left Peter after having sex that blurred the line of consent.

That’s the part of this making his throat constrict. No matter how much he tried to look at it a different way, the whole scenario screamed rape. Peter can fight off any attacker, he has strength unmatched by any one he knows.

So, why didn’t he fight off the obviously painful attack by Wade?

It was painful, no doubt. The hero had cried, and he had even bled.

The shattering of glass soothed his boiling over rage. It was followed by another shatter, and another, and those were followed by several more. Once out of windows, he moved to empty drums in the abandoned warehouse. Each blow of his fist rang out a metallic echo.

 

 

 

He left.

There was no other way to say it that would make it sound better. No matter how you twist it, that’s exactly what Wade had done. Peter had been left alone in the alleyway by his friend. Not just his friend, but the man he loves.

He left after forcefully taking what Peter had offered.

A part of him wanted to blame Wade for the thought of it being forced. He knew the truth though; he wanted it to be crossing the blurred line so he could feel any kind of emotions from Wade. He couldn’t blame Wade. It wasn’t rape. No matter the pain and damage caused. He had wanted it to be that way.

Wade could have said no, he could have stayed, but they were past that. They hadn’t handled any of this new relationship properly.

That was what made Peter feel the worst. He hadn’t tried hard enough to have something real with the man he deeply believed to be his soul mate.

 

 

 

 

“Parker?”

The sound of his name being called on brought his mind out of the dark and impeding thoughts. School was the only thing soothing the ache in his chest and knots in his stomach. He had taken on more work academically and at his internship after the incident with Wade a month ago. Doing anything he could to stay out of the darkness of his mind. To stop the thoughts of his blood running down his thighs, Wade’s back to him in his time of need, and the impending death of their friendhip.

A month apart isn’t much time for anyone to truly categorize their feelings and needs, but crime never sleeps. The looming thought of having to see each other again had hung over their heads the whole thirty-three days. The few days Peter would venture out as Spider-Man, he had braced himself at the possibility of running into Deadpool. He never did.

 

 

 

It was an accident or maybe even fate that the scream in the street that early evening that drew Spider-Man in with a swing and nimble landing.  
Immediately the hero went into action when he saw the woman cowering from another gigantic mutant much like the one he had fought a month ago. He stood in front of her and caught the heavy blow crashing down with both of his red gloved hands. The asphalt beneath him cracked and formed two holes where his feet were now sunk into.

He could clearly see the red irises of the nine foot tall beast pressing down on him. Something within those murderous eyes screamed out for help and caught Peter off guard. _Are these mutants being controlled?_

It wasn’t until razor sharp claws dug into his sides that he realized the jolts in his neck were warning him of the danger behind him, not in front of him. He whipped his head back to see the woman who had cowered in fear was directly behind him with a stark raving mad look on her beautiful features.

Blue eyes melted into blackness, and consumed the entire whites of her eyes. He could see his red mask staring back at himself within them. Thankful for the mask in times like this, his fear stricken face would have made the duo laugh.

Spider-Man shoved the heavy hands in his grasp forward, making the ogre of a man stumble backwards and also forcing the pain in his ribs more severe with the movement. His elbow quickly met the blacked out eyes, forcing the other mutant to stumble backwards and take her claws with her.

Sharp breath forced in his lungs from the removal of the foreign objects. Hot sticky blood ran down his sides, copper filling his nostrils and a cool breeze meeting his exposed flesh.

 

Fight or flight is a term usually entering Peter’s brain in situations like this. He knew flight wouldn’t be possible with his injuries which left him only one option. A fight between the two mutants was looming over him as they were now stalking his body like predators that got a huge whiff of a prey’s blood.

 

A kick off the ground and elegant twist, despite the pain, landed Spider-Man on the ogre’s shoulders. Déjà vu.

“Where do you guys keep coming from?” Rasped out the hero as he webbed the face of the mutant. The pair remained silent as they continued to stalk the spider.  
The woman stilled as she stared up at him, her lustful expression shifting to hollow dread as a large knife protruded from her temple. Black glimmering blood gushed down the side of her face. It drenched her hair and shirt on its way to the ground. The wrapped handle of the blade was far too familiar, forced Spider-Man to whip his head to the direction the knife was thrown from.

White slits focused on the giant under Peter instead of Peter himself. Spider-Man couldn’t stop the feeling of disappointment creeping into his body as the lack of acknowledgment but remained thankful for the arrival of Deadpool nonetheless.

“God you’re one big motherfucker!” Pool shouted to the mutant who growled and bent his body down quickly to rid himself of the passenger on his back.

Distracted by Deadpool, Spider-Man was thrown on his back with a loud thud. He stared up at the darkening sky as air was restricted from entering his body.

A second growl erupted into the air before several loud pops drowned it out. All Peter could do was shift his eyes to see the mutant with horribly grayed and exposed skin fall to the ground, crushing a dumpster as he did. He closed his eyes tight to try and gain control of his lungs.

 

Red and black flooded his vision upon opening his eyes. His anger bubbled to his throat at the man that loomed over him. The familiar voice spoke in an unfamiliar tone over him. “You able to move?”

It took all of Wade’s strength to not pick up Peter in a frenzy of panic. He couldn’t bring himself to touch the man he had wronged, no matter how badly he wanted to. The hero lying on the ground gave a muffled sound and gasped as air began to finally ease back into him.

“W-Why are you here?”

“I heard screams. I’m Pavlov trained to run to those in need.” He lifted his gaze to the bodies around Peter. “Though the training for not unaliving didn’t stick.”

A crushing pain returned to the hero’s chest, though it wasn’t from lack of air. The tone within the voice was shame, and it hurt Peter more than the other man intended despite his anger over the same man who just killed two mutants.

“Why did you kill them?”

“They were going to kill you.”

A low groan left the throat of the young hero on the ground. Despite his anger he was grateful. “Thanks for saving me from a giant mutant… again.”

Laughter and a hand wave was the response Peter got to his gratitude. The hand was soon held down in an offer to help Peter up, which he gladly took. Pulled up quickly and instantly close to Deadpool’s body was enough to make them both still.

Peter could feel the heat radiate off Wade’s body while Wade could smell the blood on Peter’s sides. The moment that passed between them reeked a heaviness they both became lost in even as they stood in front of each other in the entirety of their alter egos.

 

“You’re bleeding.” Wade pushed out in a hushed rasp that woke Peter from the trance of Wade’s closeness. He pulled himself away from the hand still holding his and touched his side while inspecting it. A low sound of annoyance escaped his lips as he pulled his hand away.

“Thanks for your help, Pool. I’m gonna go clean this up.” He reached up to aim his web shooters and froze. His body began to shake from the pain that seared through him, arm lowered to his side to stop the tremors and ache.

“Yeah, I don’t think you’re going anywhere unless you walk and judging by that.” Deadpool pointed behind Spider-Man who turned to look at the thing he was directed to. His eyes widened beneath the mask at the puddle of blood where he’d been impaled by the claws. The adrenaline coursing through him was enough to cancel out the extreme dizziness.

Another annoyed groan passed between them as Peter tried to pull his body and thoughts together enough to formulate a plan but was quickly interrupted.

“Come on.” Deadpool wrapped his arm around the injured hero and began to guide him to the sidewalk edge.

“No, Pool. I need someone to come get these mutants.” A stuggle didn’t last long between them once Wade spoke.

“I already called someone. We can’t wait around for them. You need to get patched up. Like, now.” This calmed the hero and made Wade release a breath held in his throat. He wasn’t excited about the drive to get Peter help, but he refused to leave him on sidewalk to wait for help. Not again.

 

  
“Breaking News: Spider-Man injured, Deadpool saves him yet again.” Peter managed to mutter as his body began to shake from the shock of so much blood lost.

“Does he do it on purpose? On this we have the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man himself. Tell us Mister Man, do you do this intentionally?” Wade kept up the banter he knew helped the man stay calm. He flagged down a cabby who was immediately weary of two masked men, especially one that was bleeding and the other fully armed.

“I can neither confirm nor deny m-my intentions. I can tell you however, I enjoy authentic Canadian p-pancakes.” Peter allowed Wade to shuffle his shaking body in the back of the cab.

“Mister Spider-Man I do declare! You flatter little old me.” His over exaggerated southern drawl filled the small space as the cab took them to the destination Wade had told the old and very filthy cabby.

“Where are you taking me, Pool?” Peter softly mumbled with his eyes closed, head rolling down towards his lap.

“I’m gonna drop you off to my favorite giant mutant who isn’t a total prick.” He eyed the hero who was lost in some sort of high his brain was forcing him into to cope with the shock. A soft sigh passed his lips as he pulled him up into a halfhearted embrace. As much as he wanted to enjoy the closeness with his hero, they were also on a strange path of misunderstanding that was ruining their friendship.

He looked down at the shredded suit covering the battered body next to him before giving a gentle squeeze to the arm his hand was resting on.

“I’m sorry.” The words passed between them in a barely audible whisper thought he knew the man would hear it. Spider-Man leaned his head up to look at him.

“Me too.”  


 

The ride to the tower was filled with a heavy silence that left them both to swim in their confusing thoughts. They could both agree on one thing: no matter how much they hurt each other they needed each other.


	2. White Room, Red Rage, & Blue Jacket

Color most associated with perfection, the good, honesty, cleanliness, and neutrality was no longer those things to the younger hero laying in the very white room for the countless time. Everything in Tony Stark’s world was pure elegance and class; the tower that homed the Avengers was no different. Such elegance as marble, advanced technology, Italian suits and leathers, leathers, and more leathers.

While marble didn’t fall neglected in Peter’s appreciation, it no longer brought nude Ancient Greek gods to mind. Instead, he was left to think of searing WHITE pain, sterile WHITE walls, WHITE bandages, WHITE jackets, and WHITE skin holding bruises and holes.

White was not a color symbolizing the good anymore, it symbolized pain.

The soft sigh that passes Peter’s lips drew Wade’s attention.

“Peter?”

“I’m fine. I just hate the color white.”

The echo of a deep laugh in the room made Peter look over at the red and black mask it came from.

“White is pain.” A smile spread on the young hero’s lips at the shared feeling between them. It quickly shifted to a grimace when he thought of feelings shared between them.

He agreed in a soft whisper much like the sigh.

 

 

“Just come back in a few days to have the stitches removed, I’d prefer you not remove them yourself again, Peter.” The older man sporting messier than normal hair said in a matter of fact manner. As Peter watched Bruce Banner type some things into the tablet he wondered how long it’s been since he slept. Surely that wasn’t a good thing, the Hulk could erupt easier without sleep. Instead of prying, Peter just nodded.

“Tony would like to talk to you before you rush off.” Again, so matter of fact.

“That’s my queue.” A loud screech of metal on tile followed Deadpool as he rose from his chair. He faced Peter briefly before his back was turned to him. Peter’s heart sank at the clear rejection.

“Tony will want to-“ Bruce was cut off by the very loud and very obnoxious saxophone intro ring tone on Deadpool’s burner.

It immediately piqued Peter’s interest; it was a ring tone he’d not heard before. Though it was one of Wade’s favorite artists, Peter had never actually heard him listen to them. Deadpool’s body tensed as if he was standing in front of a drill sergeant barking orders. All of these things only heightened the concern within the hero.

A heated fury of confusion lay on Peter as he stood next to Bruce suddenly and realized Deadpool had bolted out of the room. Bruce gave him a side glance before letting a sigh out. The sunken heart in Peter's chest pounded loudly in his ears as he tried to swallow it back down. Wade had never acted so strangely. He himself had never jumped to chase Wade down. That ringtone meant something. It was all so confusing and it was making him feel… jealous.

 

 

“Yeah.” Deadpool spoke into the phone after the second ring. He was out of the room quicker than intended, but he couldn’t deal with Peter and the caller in one sitting. He glared at the sleek metal elevators beside him. **  
[Our fist would leave a BEAUTIFUL dent.]**

“Where are you?” A heavily husky and drenched in no bullshit voice boomed right into Wade’s soul through the phone.

“State, country, planet, universe?” Deadpool quipped and was met with silence. He quickly cleared his throat.  
**[Right where you left us]**  
[You're such a good boy]  
**[Pet... Good pet.]  
** [Pet? Pets are showered with love]

“New York.” Replied after the silence continued.

“Hmm…” Was all he got and it angered him as it usually did.

“That all you wanted? It was nice catching up and all but-“

“I’m sending you coordinates.”

Once silence met him again, Wade gripped the burner phone tightly. As he was told, a message pinged on his phone. The deeply rooted sickness he had held down while remaining composed threatened to rise. While he was Deadpool he refused to give into the feeling of helplessness, especially at _HIS_ hands.

  
He didn’t bother to look at the text until he was out of the building. White was right, his fist did leave a beautiful dent in Iron Dildo's elevator door.

 

  
To say Wade had a type would look false but in reality it would be true. While none of his love interests looked the same they certainly all treated him the same. Nothing made the mercenary want someone more than their godlike desire for justice and downright loathing of Deadpool.  
**[What can I say.. nothing is better than hatesex]**  
[Except maybe not having hatesex?]  
**[Get out of here with that sappy bullshit. He can smell it.]**  
[Who?] 

 

The mercenary was quick to drown out the boxes as scrutinizing eyes were on his leather clad body just like they used to be. As if hating himself wasn't enough, the gaze of the man made him know he truly wasn't allowed to think any different.. He deserved to hate himself, should be thankful for hating himself. The glow of the techno-organic eye on him always made him uncomfortable when they were clouded in silence. Wade swore the orb held more powers than the white haired bulk of muscle and machine would admit.

Whenever Wade was told he was intimidating, he knew they had never met this beast of man.

A low voice barked out, “You’re quiet.”

Deadpool rolled his head towards the voice, holding it there while his arms remained crossed. Pet, wasn't even the correct term for his relationship he had with this man. Slave. Slave was far more appropriate. The permenant grimace on the scruffy elder face hadn't changed at all.  
**[How long has he been gone?]**  
[We haven't seen him in six years, but it looks like nothing has changed for him. Like it's been mere hours.]  
_I'm not asking. I don't want to know.  
_**[You mean, he won't answer and you don't want your feelings hurt?]**

He was speaking again, the boxes stilled just like Deadpool. God was speaking,“The agencies in New York that are creating mutants-“

“Can’t you work with the X-Men on this Nathan?” Deadpool interrupted.

“Yes.”

“Then why do you need me?”

Muscles beneath the red and black leather tensed as a metal hand gripped his shoulder. “I know it’s hard for you to follow orders when money isn’t involved…” Nathan's breath was hot on his ear as the low rumble of his words flowed over the mercenary. His body crawled with fear and arousal as his God continued to speak. “…but you always do what I say. Even with that horrible mouth on you.”

“What’s the plan?” Wade turned his head away from the voice, heat, and man as the hand on his shoulder squeezed harder.

 **[Yes, let’s figure out what we are dealing with. Not fall into this. Even though...]**  
[Yes, away from Cable. Even though]  
**[You deserve anything he gives you]**  
[What about Peter?]  
**[Who?]**

  
“We’ll find out.”

A quick glance up into the rugged features of Nathan Summers gave Wade just enough time to grip his techno-organic arm before the world around him became bright and loud. When one teleports the universe makes the simultaneously deafening sounds of dying whales, roaring fires, and every pound of metal in on earth being bent. As much as Deadpool used to teleport with Cable, he would have thought he would get used to it.

He never did.

Once warm red leather now as cold as ice and free of hands shocked Wade back to the currently reality. Wade watched the trapezius flex and shift beneath the blue jacket covering Cable’s back as he walked up the steps to an all too familiar mansion ahead of Deadpool.

His better judgment told him to leave.

But for Peter...

He followed the never gentle man into the all stone mansion.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> So, when I wrote Hear Your Sacred Sighs, I was experiencing an amazing creative mania. I had to up meds, cause it was starting cause really bad emotional and physical harm. So, now I'm mellow. It's making my writing look really flat. I'm really sorry! :(  
> Hoping the next couple chapters will get me back into the swing.   
> Thank you for reading and being awesome!!


	3. Ballroom Blitz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:  
> Rape/Non-Con.   
> Dissociation common with trauma.

The meeting between the X-Men went as smoothly as it could. It’s hard for things to not become heated when a man from another dimension that is the lovechild of your clone that doesn’t exist and your husband who is also the future leader of the X-Men. Basically Jean was quiet and depressed, while everyone else was eager to help. Wade felt bad for the beautiful red-head, she was as messed up when it came to love as he was. 

“Who is behind all of this?” Deadpool stared up at Cable who had refused to pay any mind to him the entire meeting. 

“Who else turns people into horrible mutants to get your attention?” 

“But, part two to the comic hasn’t come out yet. How am I supposed to figure this shit out?”

“There he is.” The behemoth man crossed his metallic arm over the fleshy one in distaste of the smaller man standing before him. His tone made Deadpool grind his teeth in anger.

“Is **THIS** author sticking to character?” The low barely audible laugh that followed raked across Wade’s entire body. Nathan Summers had a way of getting under his skin unlike any other. All the blood in his body ran cold like his thoughts. Admiration and horror. Disgust and lust. Power and submission. Weak and useless.

Deadpool started to growl before the rumbling laughter ended. All of the training the man had put him through flooded to the forefront of his mind. Somehow escaping from a box with a heavy padlock on it. Somehow being drudged up from the goopey swamp of his brain matter. Cable only huffed this time at the pathetic display before him.

“We’re leaving.” 

Like the eternally grateful and obeying slave, Deadpool followed Cable out of the beautiful home of the heroic mutants. He followed him down the stone steps, down the stone path, into the gardens beside the courtyard, and to the square pond within it. 

He stood tall, at attention while the white haired man let his natural and techno-organic gaze fall into the clear water housing koi. They remained in silence for several moments. An x-jet passed over with the team that was on their way to preform recon. There were no birds on this dark and dreary afternoon, and that only further nailed the bleak outlook into Wade. Anything involving Nathan was bleak.

“You need to be retrained.” 

“What?” Deadpool whipped his masked face to the older man who continued to stare at the trickling waves within the clear liquid.

“You used to beg for training, Deadpool.” This time Cable looked over at him with darkened eyes. His tone filled with an all too familiar harshness. Wade swallowed hard around the knot in his throat and remained silent.

He turned in his spot slowly, slowly like time had slowed at his choosing. The steps between them were taken just as slowly, the koi in the pond formed slow ripples behind his stalking figure. His voice was as gravelly as ever, low and stalking.

“You have forgotten who you are. You’re a mercenary. A perfectly skilled marksman. You will remember. I will make you remember.”

The icy air and the deafening sound of metal bending captured Deadpool in an embrace tighter than the large man’s arms. ~ _Teleporting sucks! Did I mention that already? Oh… WELL IT REALLY FUCKING SUCKS!~_

Every fiber of his being screamed as he fell to the hard ground below Cable who just towered over him. Their apparition to where ever the hell this is was smooth.   
Light glared off metal. Fuzzy lights winked above. Smoke from a house fire wafted around like an exhale of a cigarette intake. Copper rubbed its sweet taste on his tongue. Wade slowly realized Nathan was the metal that towered over him. A new realization came too late. Nate must have thrown him to the ground before the teleporting stopped. 

Muscles beneath the red leather grew weak and rubbery. Masked eyes barely met the other man’s in a blurry gaze in this state of disorientation. Being released before the teleportation ends leads to a sickness. The sickness mimics the effects of Rohypnol. 

**Goddamnit. I can’t even…**   
**Think…**   
**Straight…**   
**It won’t last long. It used to stop after several minutes.**

Wade stilled while he lay on the filthy ground of wherever Cable had brought him. Despite his slip of cognitive abilities he could tell it was a disgusting building with a littered floor. His could feel the debris beneath his body, and could smell the remnants of fire. 

His eyes were glued to Nathan who was now within his view. He watched his folded arms release, and his always stern gaze remain as such. He didn’t speak, nor look like he had an intention to. All Wade could do was watch as the large man towered over him menacingly. It wasn’t until the man he used to view as nothing less of god, move his hands down to undo his X-Men buckles that he became afraid. 

Deadpool had no fear, but Wade did. Wade had lots of things to fear, and over time he realized Nathan Summers was one of those things. He was callous, selfish, and was unable to love beyond the idea of saving humanity. He had every ounce of control of Wade’s body and mind, always had, and as far as Wade could see, he always will. 

The all too real and suffocating fear sat on the mercenary’s chest as he heard buckles and fabric rustle. He was struggling to gain control of his eyes as the sound continued and the thump of boots resonated within his body. 

Large warm hands fiercely gripped his weakened bicep gaining a small muffled sound from the incapacitated body. Nathan returned the sound with a barely audible laugh before shoving the useless body onto its stomach.

Wade stared at the blacked debris on the floor, it was charred and smelled of smoke. 

**_We have to be in a burned down building or home_**. ~ His arms were wrung backwards, his wrists were bound with a material he couldn’t place. He continued to study the charred hunk of trash in front of him even as his mask was ripped off. The hard floor was gritty with ashes, seeping into the scarring and wounds on his cheek. 

**_A building. A warehouse even. Yeah, definitely a warehouse_**.~ Fire reduced material beneath him was shifted along with his knees as they were pushed up under his stomach, leaving him in a kneeling position. The trash had foreign writing on it that was very interesting to Wade. Very interesting. Anything was more interesting than his current situation.

 ** _Alien writing is so hard to read._** More ripping sounds faded into the background, and muggy air kissed his now bare body. The familiar hands on his body knew what they were doing as they roughly touched his marred skin. Reminding Wade that he was a weapon, a tool, a slave, or whatever Nathan chose him to be. 

_**I’ll ask Peter…**_ ~The suffocating pain that ripped through his body as foreign and unwelcome shaft breeched his perfectly displayed body.It was enough to snap the connection of the name, Peter, into place. ~ ** _Peter Quill…No.. Not…My Peter. My…_**.

Tears streamed down Wade’s bare face from the severity of the pain that comes from someone not using lube to have their way with you. He knew better than to expect anything else from the man. This treatment wasn’t new. In fact he knew it was deserved. He couldn’t argue with his God over what he did and didn’t deserve. God decided, it was all part of his plans. 

But the tears were also from the thought of Peter, who was probably out of the A- Team Hospital and at home. He just wanted to be with Peter, even with the tension and ugliness between them. Those sweet hazel eyes watching him with all sorts of emotions, even the bad emotions were welcomed. 

**_He…probably prefers me being gone…. We should just give ourselves to Nate. We can start now, he’s already having his way with us_**.

  
Muffled groans huffed out dust, even though Wade tried desperately to remain quiet. He didn’t want to give Nate any fuel, any signs of weakness.   
His mind was starting to lose traction from distracting him, the pain and time spent enduring were crossing his threshold of tolerance. The sound of fluids dripping to the floor resonated in his ears. He couldn’t decide which was worse, the fact that his body reacted to mistreatment by coming all over himself and the filthy floor he was pressed against, or the mistreatment itself. 

His voice was the same, it never changed. No matter what he was doing. “You remember now, don’t you? You remember who you are and that it is all you’ll ever be? You serve me and our purpose, Deadpool.”

If he coulr speak, he knew he would agree. If he could maintain his consciousness he would have thanked Cable, his God, his leader, for reminding him who he is. But his shame swirled the haziness of his remaining consciousness. Shame for wanting to agree, even when he so desperately wanted to believe otherwise and be with…Peter.

* * *

  
He was cleared to leave the tucked away infirmary of the Avenger’s Tower the next day. He was relieved to be healing from the wounds at a normal (for him) rate. That was all of the relief he felt though. Wade has left abruptly, and gave him no clear answer to where he was going. They had apologized to each other about how things had been. So, why wasn’t he answering his phone?

The threat of mutants attacking the city had Peter on edge almost as much as Wade practically vanishing off the face of the earth. He decided to deal with the one problem he could. He had to make sure the mutant problem was being handled by the right people. Which is how he found himself in the X-Men kitchen talking Jean and Logan.

“We already talked to Deadpool.” Jean said in her soft voice.

“And Cable.” Logan added while watching Jean, who’s demeanor though outwardly normal, released a tension they all felt.

“Cable?” Spider-Man studied Logan and Jean carefully, something was off here but he wasn’t sure what. He had heard of Cable but it wasn’t a whole lot. Just that he was a time traveler who would bounce everywhere fixing and aiding in important events like he was some freaky Godlike mutant. The thought didn’t settle well with Peter, to say the least.

“Cable brought Deadpool here so they could figure out the next course of action to take.” Again the small mean looking mutate watched the woman he obviously adored. She shook her head to him before looking back at Peter finally.

“Nathan isn’t really one for proper socializing. He knows the secrets of the universe as well as civilization. It makes him ruthless. He took Deadpool in and used him as the weapon he was made to be. Their relationship…” She hugs herself tightly. “Cable has similar abilities to mine. So, it’s not easy to read him. Deadpool’s thoughts are so jumbled but what I can read… They aren’t good. It’s like… he’s heavily controlled by Cable.”

It was hard for Peter to swallow as Jean spoke. Some of it was jealousy, but it was mostly concern for the man he deeply cared about. Wade wasn’t easy to control, it would take an aggressive person to keep him under the control. He wondered what tools Cable could use to make him do whatever he wanted. The possibilities were far more disturbing than he was ready to accept.

“Where did they go?” It wasn’t important right now, but he wanted Wade to be safe. Even if the man couldn’t die, he was very self-destructive.

“Cable can travel through time. There’s no way to find them.”

His stomach couldn’t feel any tighter or heavier. Wade was off somewhere being controlled and used as a weapon. What is he supposed to do? Peter doesn’t want to sit around waiting for them to reappear, but it looked like he would have to. There was a hatred within him, one he’s never felt burn this strongly. He’d never even met the damn mutant before, but he knew one thing for certain… He _hated_ Cable.

* * *

 

TWO WEEKS LATER

 

Still no sign of Deadpool or Wade for two whole weeks sent Peter’s worry into a frenzy. Especially if was with Cable, who he may or may not have done some extensive research on. There wasn’t much but the things that were present proved he was a lot like Deadpool in the sense of fighting a fight most heroes chose not to fight. He had used Deadpool as a right hand man for a very long time and in different dimensions as well as universes. It was pretty confusing, but he was thankful for Logan supplying him with all these records in exchange for helping them do recon over the mutants and their hideouts. 

Logan was mostly tightlipped over the relationship between Deadpool and Cable, but the few things he did mention left Peter with a bitter taste in his mouth. **_It’s no wonder Wade doesn’t trust anyone. Reading between the lines and all the injuries Logan said the man would come show up with were painting a picture of not just using Wade as a human weapon but also as a…slave._** It made the anger worse. He had wondered if it would die down before he was to come face to face with the man he loved. But even two weeks later it was only worse. 

He’s never hated another person, sure he’s disliked people. But this felt far more personal. He was hurting the man he loves. In the worst of ways.

 

So when Logan informed him that Jean picked up on the mutant, Peter jumped into action. Here’s what he knew of Cable’s abilities. He was a very large mutant for one. Portions of his body were infected with a techno-organic virus that forced him to use technologic replacements for parts of his body. So, sure a metal arm with enhanced strength is terrifying. He had telepathic powers at one point, but it’s unclear if he still does. And he’s a fan of weapons. **_I'm_** _ **so going to be killed when I take this bastard on**_

Darkness and anger seem to make his abilities more erratic. He needed to chill, and he knew it. But the need to protect Wade, a man who was never protected, was stronger than he could see past. 

* * *

 

The building Jean sent coordinates to was condemned, which despite feeling like it hit every stereotype of evil men, Peter looked past them both. It could be a damned castle and he’d not care. He just needed to get in and confront the behemoth. He stilled himself and took deep breaths. If Cable really was telepathic he could probably hear him. So, he cleared his head and scouted the building from the darkened fire escape across the street. 

There seemed to be several people inside. It was probably a hideout for more of the mutants threatening the city. If so, who’s side was Cable on? Surely on the good side? Jean said he was very righteous, but also tended to fight for the oppressed. 

Deciding he needed a better view, Peter climbed up the brick siding to have a clearer view of the warehouse. That’s when his heart sank, and his body tingled with rage. There on the roof was Wade, doing some sort of tactical work, probably a bomb. He didn’t see Nathan. He was thankful. 

He needed to get closer, but he had to be as quiet as possible. 

Easier said than done, but he managed to web himself across the street and crawl along shipping containers to get closer to the warehouse. The closer he got, the louder the voices of the rampant mutants became. This must be a hideout for some of the more violent ones, because their voices kept being disrupted by sounds of knives hitting flesh. 

Peter shuddered but held strong in his stake-out position. He needed to see exactly what Cable was doing with Wade.

It didn’t take long to figure out what he was doing. Peter finally saw the behemoth himself, with his hands on Wade in a highly suggestive way. He didn’t even say anything to him. Deadpool just walked into the warehouse with his katanas drawn. 

The sounds were horrid, flesh ripping, blood hitting the concrete floor in large quantities like a splash out of the pool, wet gurgles as the mutants tried to scream with blood in their lungs. The worst sound was the one he didn’t hear. Wade was quiet the entire time. 

Once the sounds slowed, he made his move.

“Just finish him, Deadpool. I’m tired of you playing around with them. Unless you’re asking me to train you again.” Nathan’s eyes were on fire with a darkness that frightened Wade, even in his mentally shut down level of obedience. He wasn’t even sure what universe they were in, let alone what he was actually doing to the bodies that Cable was telling him to dispose of. He lowered his head and answered the man like he wanted. “No, sir.”

“Okay, then. Finish him like I-“ 

The sound of a large body hitting the ground forced the mercenary to whip his head back up to look at Nathan. He wasn’t standing, no he was on the ground picking himself back up. Until his hands were cemented to the ground with mounds of webbing. 

Wade tilted his head, _**My hallucinations are getting worse.** _  
**[Called it!]**  
 **{What?! No you didn’t!}**

When a slender body wrapped in snug red and blue spandex rolled in the window and landed next to Cable with his hands clenched tightly, he knew then this was proof of just how bad the hallucinations were.  
 **{Okay..Maybe you’re right.}**  
 **[I want it noted that you said that!]**

“The knight in child’s tights has finally arr-“ His snarky remark was cut off by Spider-Man’s foot stomping into his cheek. 

“You can’t just kidnap someone and make him do your dirty work!” - _Am I yelling?-_ Peter gathered himself and watched the man laugh through his broken jaw. He again watched but this time in a smidgen of shock as the man ripped the binds holding him to the ground up and stood up. With his free hand he corrected his jaw.

“Deadpool willingly came with me. Didn’t you?” 

Spider-Man turns his head to look at Wade, his head in hung again, he says nothing. It seems to anger Cable. He’s now growling at Spider-Man.

“Are you really going to fight me for that?” 

Peter Benjamin Parker, stood before Nathan Summer as Spider-Man and smiled beneath the mask. 

“You bet your ass I am!”

* * *

>   
>  _** Everybody was fighting ** _

When he raised his head from his haze of what he thought was hallucinations, he saw the red and blue clad hero standing on the shoulders of the giant military brute he was travelling with. This was one of his signature moves, grabbing the man’s head between his legs and flipping him backwards. It was smooth in delivery.

> **_And the music was soothing_ **

The sound of the heavy body hitting the ground was solid and loud. He watched the brute stand up quickly and charge for the very small in comparison hero who was shouting, “Bring it big boy!”

> **_ And they all started grooving _ **

Another signature move on the hero’s part, one of his back-out-of-the-way back-flips was again perfectly executed. The brute was just as swift, managing to grab hold of the spandex clad arm and jerking him back into the support beam next to him. Their hands focused around the hero’s throat, one pair of hands choking, while the other pair trying to pry the grip off.

This hallucination fight was so intense; Wade was nervously scraping his katanas against the ground. Maybe he could wake up and see this for what it was.   
The hero lifted his legs while being pinned to the beam and kicked into the rock hard stomach of the man towering and growling above him. This wasn’t the time to hold back his strength and abilities; he knew the other man wouldn’t. The brute was sent backwards with a huff, and again he was charging.

> ** _Yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah-yeah_ **

Blow after blow by the military brute was blocked by the little hero with the great ass. Wade tilted his head slowly, this hallucination was starting to drag on. It certainly looked like Peter was fighting Nathan.

“This is a pointless fight!” Nathan shouted over the sounds of their fists and palms meeting.

“Then leave!” Peter shouted back as he swung at the other man. This wasn’t exactly a matched fight, they both had different strengths, but neither of them was backing down. 

“So you can think you won?”

> **_ And the man in the back said everyone attack _ **

The brute managed to get a swing in that hit the hero in the cheek, sending him stumbling back. His hand immediately went to his face, but he heard the man charging again and a voice in his head said, **ATTACK**. Both men charging at each other again.

> **_ And it turned into a ballroom blitz _ **

Both men stopped and held their hands out as if to steady the man holding a gun in each of their faces.

“Am I hallucinating?!” Deadpool shouted while glaring at Spider-Man. He then jerked his head to Cable. “Am I?!”

Spider-Man quickly interjected, “No! Pool, no. I’m really here.”

Cable folded his arms. “Yes, You are. Kill the arachnid.”

Deadpool let out a growl to Cable and looked back to the hero. “Am I hallucinating baby boy?”

The hero shook his head, “Wade…I’m really here. I’ve been looking for you.”

Cable let out a huff, making Wade look back to him. “Kill the arachnid, Deadpool. Now.”

Deadpool glared at the brute for a long moment. Perhaps this was a hallucination. If he was, why would he have to kill the hero though? It didn’t make much sense. None of this did. Peter looking for him, didn’t make sense. He tilted his head. The question was soft, broken, “Why should I kill him?”

“Because I told you to. You don’t know if that’s really him. Are you going against orders?” The eye brow above his normal eye raised and Deadpool growled again. 

“How do I know you’re really you?” 

“You really are the worst kind of insane. Kill him!” 

The mercenary was done, he had been tortured at this man’s hands for who knows how long this time around. He was in pain and just wanted it to end. He moved his handgun ever so slightly. Nathan’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t you dare.”

The shot sent jolts through the hero, and the loud whipping sounds that followed forced him to cover his ears. He watched as a large whirl of dirty wind and bright light engulfed the behemoth before diminishing. He uncovered his ears and looked at the red and black clad back before him.

“Wade…?” 

“Did you really look for me?” 

“Yes… I did. I…love you , Wade.” 

The man turned finally and they held a gaze through their masks. Peter wanted to hold his friend, and the man he viewed as his soulmate. He looked so lost and hurt. Wade cleared his throat, “I love you, Peter.”

Peter felt his cheeks flush and he stepped closer to the mercenary very slowly until he was able to finally touch his chest. “We certainly take the backroads to admitting how we feel.”

And there it was, the laugh they both had been dying to hear again. “Being **heartmates** isn’t easy, baby boy.”


End file.
